Descendants of Kingdom High
by Daniel Marian Sherwood
Summary: They thought she died, but no, she was stolen and lived a life that is a far cry from being the Queen's daughter. She lost her, they moved on and continued with their lives. But will the girl who lived find a way to her lost family? Or will she let the idea be shattered and live a life serving the woman who took her away from the happy life she could've had. OutlawQueen AU
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

True love,

True Happiness,

Home. Happy Endings.

It has been years since the Wicked Witch was defeated by Regina's light magic. She was exiled from Storybrooke and sent into an infinite realm of nothingness. Or so they thought.

Emma Swan opened up her heart to the handless wander. Now known as Emma Swan Jones. Regina, now a hero allowed herself to have a second chance at love and become Mrs. Locksley. Not long after their marriage, it was eventually found out that she was with child. Regina loves her sons so much, but this time it is different. What she's carrying is her first born child. She's actually going to be a mother, well for the third time considering Henry and Roland.

Across realms, the bitter witch has found an escape to her own curse/exile. With the help of an 8 tentacled fellow, she was set free and once again stepped in our world. Gathering all the strength that she has left, she cast a glorious spell wherein no one even noticed. This spell? It's her new beginning. Her best chance at having another go at vengeance. She made everybody oblivious as to who she was. From then on, nobody remembered Zelena as if she didn't even exist at all. With this, she can now move forward with her plans.

17th July 2018, little JD Nolan is squirming and being impatient at the waiting area as everybody gathered and arrived at the hospital. His mother's best friend, Regina is apparently about to give birth to her first born child.

"Mrs. Locksley, you have to push harder, the baby is almost here" Whale tried to convince her.

"Whale! Why is she having a hard time, is something going to happen to my wife?" Robin panicked.

"This is completely normal, just stay where you are and let her hold on to you."

A faint cry was heard.

"Nurse, can you hand me the scissors"

"Here Dr. Whale"

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley, would you like to do the honor..."

Another faint cry.

Then nothing.

Dr. Whale let the father hold his baby girl. But something was wrong.

"Whale, she's not moving."

Regina was still passed out and had no idea what was happening, when in fact all the people in the room where panicking, worried, doing all that they can to save her first born.

She wasn't breathing.

"I am so sorry Robin, "Whale couldn't look straight at the father.

"Time of death… 1:08 am" Dr. Whale told the nurse as he handed her the baby. The nurse took the baby.

Robin couldn't believe it. He just went by his wife's side, hugged her sleeping body, and cried. The first time, it was his wife who died after child birth. This time, it was his child who didn't survive. How was he going to explain Regina that their first born only lived for a few minutes? Both of them have already experienced tremendous amounts of losses in their lives. It feared him that this one's going to take some time for them to cope.

Magic stopped her breathing. Magic, like a respirator, brought back all the air in her lungs.

Soft cry hushed by a stranger.

"Ssshh, my pretty sweet child, I am going to take you home now"

A wicked smile.

The news was brought to the people in the waiting room. They couldn't believe what just happened. 3 month old Jillian Jones was sound asleep in his mother's arms unaware of the sorrowful event that just occurred. The Nolans (uncharmings) were saddened; they feel sorry for the Locksleys.

JD Nolan didn't know what he saw. The four year old was completely innocent to what was happening as he saw a green dressed woman get out of the hospital doors carrying an infant wrapped in a green blanket. He doesn't know why but he could not take away his eyes from the infant and the woman.

"JD! There you are! You shouldn't be wandering around here, this is a hospital not a playground" his father caught him and brought him back at the waiting room.

Regina has woken up. Heavy cries could be heard at the room. She did nothing but cry at his husband's shoulders. They lost her. This sorrowful day will forever be remembered.

Rouisa Locksley. Born & Died: 17th of July 2018.

A few miles away at Storybrooke Kingdom High. The bell rang for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The year was 2036.

"My god, mother! This place is amazing! I mean, I really love Cambridge and we practically lived in a castle back in London, but this small town, Storybrooke, really welcomes me! I feel like I am going to have a great time here!"

"Zoe my pretty, I hope you are not saying that because you hated the fact the I home schooled you for 16 years"

"What? No mom, home school was fun, but this, this is something new. I will actually interact with other students and go here in an actual school! It's going to be bloody brilliant"

"I'm sure it will be dear, I am pretty sure."

"Good Morning Ma'am, You must be Mrs. Greenwich?"

"That I am, and you must be Henry Mills am I correct?"

He held out his hand and she shook it.

"Yes, but in here I just go by Professor H." Henry said as he winked at Zoe whom he assumed as the new transferee student.

He continued. "Now Mrs. Greenwich, and…"

"Zoe! My name is Zoe Greenwich, but you can just call me Z" the teen shook hands with the professor.

"Here is the school handbook, you should read it well and make sure to follow school rules and regulations, here's your ID, your schedule for this semester and on the upper right corner, your student number and locker number that is just right there (he points out behind her) locker number 106, the code is right there as well, but it can also be opened with the keys that you've received yesterday during your first visit?"

"Yep, right here!" the girl smiled enthusiastically. She was prepared for her first day, wearing white long sleeves topped with a patterned green cropped top and skirt.

"I really wanted to show you around and accompany you to your first class but I am already late for the faculty meeting, hope you'll have a great time here, there's a map included in those documents, and well, welcome to Kingdom High!" With that, professor H left the room.

"So, is this the part where I leave my pretty daughter? (She pouts and her daughter smiles). Anyways, where the bloody hell is Daniel? She's was just right behind us, ugh that girl is getting on my nerves sometimes!"

"Mom, chill, this is quite a huge campus, she must've been lost or something?" With that said, a blue eyed girl wearing a hat and an oversized greyish greenish rug cloth coat and boots bumped into the clear door. "Oh look! There she is! Dana!"

"Ouch, man, I thought there wasn't any wall in there, "the girl said as she walked into the room carrying two green boxes full of school and personal things that belonged to Zoe. "Sorry, I'm late" She said apologetically.

"Where were you? You're late! I didn't keep you and fed you so that you can go wander around and forget doing your job! Now make sure you clean my daughter's locker and organize her things, after that you may report to the school's janitorial and maintenance services, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am" She said as the woman passed by her bumping her side on purpose that caused her to be out of balance as she was carrying an amount of heavy stuff. Thankfully she didn't fell on the ground as she sought balance at a nearby table.

"Mom, you're too hard on Dana, she did nothing"

"Hush dear, all I care about is you, I have to go now, I have some things to do as we just moved here in this town, have a wicked day my pretty, Ta-ta" She kissed her daughter and left.

"You know what, I swear to god Zoe! Zelena hates every fiber of my being! She hates me! And it's weird cause she shouldn't have kept me if she hated me this much, ugh" The blue eyed girl said to Z in a comic kind of way."For god's sakes she found me on a freakin' trash bin! or at least that's what Madame Sue told me."

Zoe laughed. "Oh come on, you know there's a saying.. the more you hate the more you love right? Besides, mom loves your mint green tea, she wouldn't live without it, and you're the only one who can serve here that from scratch!"

They both laughed.

"So, uhm, I need this, and this, and this! See you later Dana! Hope the other kids here will welcome me nicely, I mean, I wouldn't want to be bullied; I heard that things like that happen in "school"?

"What? Ha! You tell me when someone bullies you or gives you a hard time here and that person will get a taste of my fist!"

They laughed again. "I'll go now! Bye Dana!" "Yeah yeah! Don't do anything crazy Z!"

She looked at the lockers. Locker 106. It's green and customized especially for Zoe Greenwich. She made her way to the locker and tried to open it.

"Damn! It's locked, hey Z!" she tried to call but Z already left.

She took something under her hat, a pin of some sort and knelt down to try and pick the lock.

"Hey! What the hell? Are you a thief or something?" A blonde girl with dark eyeliner entered the room.

She raised her hand up just like what you see in the movies when people try to say they are innocent.

"Whoa! I swear, I am not a thief! Name's Dana Sherwood, I am Zoe Greenwich's valet..err, personal maid, she forgot to give me the keys! I'm not a thief!"

"I'm calling the guards" The blonde girl left.

"Hey!" Dana shouted "Damn it!"


End file.
